1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital camera, and more particularly to a digital camera which is provided with a built-in memory for storing image data of plural images.
2. Description of Related Art
There are two types of conventional digital cameras: in one type, image data representing object images, which are captured via a taking lens and an image pickup device, are stored in a built-in memory. In the other type, image data are stored in an external memory such as a memory card which is inserted and pulled out from the camera body.
In the above-stated conventional digital cameras, the built-in memory and the external memory must have a large capacity in order to increase the number of capturing images. If the built-in memory has a large capacity, the built-in memory is large-sized and high-priced. Thus, the camera is large-sized and high-priced. For this reason, there is a problem in that the digital camera which uses the built-in memory cannot increase the number of capturing images. In order to transfer the image data from the built-in memory to a personal computer, etc., the digital camera must be connected to the personal computer via an interface cable in a complicated manner.
On the other hand, in the case of the digital camera which uses a memory card in accordance with the standards of the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (a PCMCIA card) for example, which is ordinarily used in a laptop computer, etc., the camera body must be provided with a card slot, houses the memory card. Thus, the camera cannot be very small.